Kimi o Horu
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: "Ishida," Rukia memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Ishida mendengarnya namun tetap memejamkan matanya karena permainan piano Rukia belum berakhir. "Berjuanglah mendapatkan Inoue, dan aku pun akan berjuang melupakan Ichigo." Melepasmu versi Bleach. IchiRukiGrim/IchiHimeUryuu :)
1. Chapter 1

"_Sudah waktunya kau menyerah, Rukia…,"_

"_Tak ada lagi yang harus kau pertahankan…,"_

"_Dia tidak menerimamu lagi…,"_

"_Tatapan matanya tidak sama seperti kalian kecil dahulu…,"_

"_Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau mengekangnya, Rukia…,"_

"_Lepaskanlah dia untuk kebahagiannya…,"_

"_Janganlah kau egois…,"_

"_Tolong lepaskanlah Ichigo_, _Rukia…,"_

* * *

**Kimi o Horu**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Italic untuk flashback**

**Silahkan membaca!**

**Fanfic ini sebelumnya sudah saya publish di fandom Naruto dengan pair SasuSaku, hanya saja di fandom Bleach ini saya sedikit mengganti alurnya dan juga beberapa konfliknya. Semoga kalian menyukai fanfic perdana saya lagi di Bleach :)**

* * *

Betapa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Potongan ingatan yang hampir terlupakan. Sungguh sial bahwa manusia diciptakan dengan ingatan tak terduga. Kadang hal itu menguntungkan tapi juga sekaligus menyebalkan. Terutama bila hal yang kita ingin ingat malah terlupa, atau kebalikannya; yang ingin kita lupakan, dan kita kubur dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba bangkit dengan kekuatan besar sehingga mengganggu ingatan kita kembali.

Sudah takdir bila manusia selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak boleh dimilikinya. Hanya saja, ada manusia yang dapat menahan akal untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka semula, ada pula yang memilih melanggar dan terjun sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti segala kepicikan, kerakusan, segala keangkuhan, keinginan yang kuat mengalahkan akal; membuat kemarahan bereaksi pada hal-hal kecil dan membuatnya malas untuk kembali pada akal sehat semula. Merengkuh nafsu dalam segalanya. Namun semua itu cuma fana.

_._

_._

_._

_Salju…_

_Gudang yang gelap…_

_Pria dewasa yang menakutkan, juga sebuah―_

_Pelukan…_

Gadis berambut hitam gagak itu terbangun dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya yang dirasa sepertinya dia sedang terjaga. Kedua manik sewarna permata berwarna keunguan tajam itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos dengan pikiran kosong.

Sepertinya Ia mulai mengingat sebuah mimpi. Mimpi di masa lalu yang teramat menyakitkan. Mimpi dimana pada hari itu dia hampir mengalami gangguan jiwa di masa kecil.

Miris memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mimpi di masa lalu yang tak lain adalah kejadian nyata yang waktu itu tengah Ia alami. Peristiwa dimana ia diculik oleh pria dewasa yang mengidap kelianan dan ia hampir di sekap di sebuah gudang kosong nan gelap.

Dalam mimpi itu pria dewasa bagaikan monster yang sangat mengerikan. Meraba-raba dengan penuh nafsu kulit putih mulusnya, meski isak tangis sudah pecah tapi pria dewasa itu semakin tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan dua jemari pria dewasa itu memasuki dalam mulutnya. Hingga saat pria itu sedang berjongkok untuk membuka pakaian bawahnya, seorang anak kecil mendobrak pintu gudang dan memukul pria itu dengan tongkat _softball_-nya.

Tubuh ringkih seorang anak kecil perempuan meraung menyaksikan adegan yang begitu menakutkan. Pria dewasa itu dipukuli dengan sadis oleh anak kecil seusianya yang berjenis kelamin pria. Sampai pria itu jatuh pingsan barulah ia berhenti menangis, menatap penuh keanehan pada sosok kecil yang sudah kuat itu.

Kedua anak kecil dengan berbeda _gender_ itu saling berpelukan dengan erat. Semakin kencang isakan yang keluar dari bibir kotornya dan satu belaian lembut mengusap punggungnya. Keduanya merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh anak seusia mereka. Perasaan ketakutan dan kasihan…

Namun apakah anak kecil perempuan itu tahu bahwa yang disalurkan oleh anak kecil laki-laki tersebut perasaan kasihan?

Tidak…

Tidak. Yang dia ingat adalah…

"_Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Rukia…"_

.

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik―entah mengapa Ia malah bersumbunyi di sana, padahal separuh badannya mungkin saja terlihat. Matanya terfokus pada dua objek yang memiliki warna rambut serupa hanya saja berbeda gender. Dadanya mencelos melihat ekspresi keduanya yang saling tersampaikan dengan baik.

Hukuman.

Ini sebuah hukuman.

Matanya terasa panas ingin menumpah ruahkan apa yang sedang Ia tampung mati-matian saat ini. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal kuat hingga berwarna merah, jantungnya berpacu membordir tiap-tiap syaraf seperti akan terlepas. Meski orang-orang berkata dia minim ekspresi tapi melihat kenyataannya seperti ini, dia hanyalah gadis biasa.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Entah mencari rasa nyaman, kehangatan, atau menutupi kehampaan dan kesedihannya.

Matanya terpejam erat, cairan bening nan asin itu tergelincir dengan mulusnya pada pipi yang berwarna porselen dilapisi warna merah semu. Pikirannya masih memotret dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Siapapun pasti tahu, hanya orang buta sajalah yang tidak tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari kedua ekspresi orang yang tadi diintainya.

_Cinta._

_Cinta dan hanya cinta._

.

.

.

Semburat sinar berwarna jingga menghiasi permukaan langit, berpadu sempurna dengan warna samar violet yang berpendaran tertimpa kilau mentari sore. Sesekali terdengar koak burung camar yang terbang menuju lautan, karena bagaimanapun juga, Karakura adalah kota yang berada di dekat luar pulau.

Atmosfir itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terutama bagi Rukia yang pada akhirnya berhasil duduk di dalam sebuah café yang cukup legang. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk lesu menyembunyikan sepasang manik violetnya yang selalu kian bersinar kini mulai meredup. Panorama tenggelamnya matahari di balik kaca café membuatnya tidaklah ikut turut melunturkan perasaan gundah gulananya.

Sebaliknya, sepasang mata _honey drop _menatap serius pemandangan di depannya. Sang empunya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bertumpu pada meja kecil bundar dengan dua minuman yang tidak diminum sama sekali dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. Wajah datar itu terus menatap bulatan oranye yang tinggal sepertiga dengan pandangan jemu dan serius. Entah dia itu sebenarnya melihat panorama tersebut atau tidak.

Kurosaki Ichigo tampak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sudah hening selama setengah jam tersebut. Yah, walau dia biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi ini situasi yang berbeda.

Dia datang kemari untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting. Sesuatu yang mungkin salah dan ada kalanya lebih benar untuk dia lakukan sejak dahulu namun baru kali ini dia menyampaikannya. Namun, yang membuatnya ragu adalah, dia takut jika membicarakan hal ini justru akan membuat orang yang berada dihadapnnya ini kecewa, bahkan buruknya tidak mau mengenalnya kembali.

Ichigo menghela napas sesaat dan kini Ia telah siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Rukia." Suara berat namun tegas itu akhirnya keluar juga. Gadis berambut hitam tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat namanya dipanggil. Rukia makin menundukan wajahnya dan menjawab panggilan Ichigo dengan sebuah anggukan.

Didekatkannya _strawberry_ _milk shake_ miliknya yang sudah tak lagi terlalu dingin dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Ichigo melihat tindakan Rukia tersebut dengan serius―tentu dengan ciri khas dahinya yang melipat dalam.

"Kurasa kita harus memperjelas hubungan ini." Ichigo melihat kedua bahu ringkih Rukia menegang hebat.

"Ya, katakana saja apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan." Ucap Rukia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tetap seperti biasa dengan mati-matian. Ternyata usahanya berhasil juga.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak kaget ketika Rukia tidak menyebut namanya dengan jelas, tidak dengan sebutan 'manis'nya. Rukia tidak pernah menggunakan aku-kamu. Dia selalu menggunakan nama panggilan untuk menyebutnya. Ichigo mengeratkan tangannya. Mencoba menyakinkan diri dengan ucapannya setelah ini dan akan menerima resikonya walau seberat apapun.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya." Loloslah sudah empat kata tersebut dengan mudah walau usaha untuk mengeluarkan kata tersebut butuh keberanian yang besar dan pemikiran yang lama sekali.

"Ya." Dengan cepat Rukia menjawabnya.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang menegang. Hei, salah dengar kah dia ketika Rukia menjawab kata hanya seperti itu? Itu mustahil. Rukia tidak akan menjawabnya semudah itu. Paling tidak itulah reaksi yang Ichigo pikirkan tentang Rukia. Rukia itu tidak akan bisa terlepas darinya. Rukia itu sangat manja padanya―yah, manja dalam artian lain mungkin. Rukia itu sangat rapuh terhadapnya. Rukia itu keras kepala dan sangat suka berdebat sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Tapi mengapa begini?

"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu menyusahkanmu. Inilah akhirnya," Rukia berkata kembali, namun sayangnya wajahnya tetap saja tertunduk. "Pacaranlah dengan Inoue. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya."

Ichigo tercengang. Matanya membulat kaget mendapati ekspresi wajah Rukia yang tersenyum lemah tanpa matanya yang tidak berkaca-kaca. Ini seperti bukan Rukia yang dia kenali sebelumnya.

"Kau... Serius?" Ichigo masih sedikit syok namun tentu saja dia bisa menjaga ekspresinya ini.

"Aku serius. Tentang janji kita saat kecil itu lupakanlah karena tidak selamanya hanya kamu yang bisa menjagaku," Rukia menyeruput minumannya kembali. Dadanya sudah berdebar sangat kencang dengan berbicara seperti 'topeng' yang tengah ia mati-matian pakai sudah seperti ingin retak dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah aslinya yang buruk rupa. "Semoga kamu berbahagia dengannya."

Ichigo mencoba memegang tangan Rukia namun Rukia menolaknya dengan halus perlahan memundurkan genggaman tangannya pada Ichigo. Walau cukup terkejut, Ichigo tetap tersenyum bahagia mendapati respon yang tak terkira dari Rukia.

"Terima kasih."

Ya hanya dengan ucapan itu saja bisa membuat hati Rukia semakin tersiksa. Dasar Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasinya kini, kenapa ia bisa tersenyum lembut begitu saat kita sudah berakhir seperti ini?

Hati Rukia menjerit.

.

.

.

_Pandangan _violet_ itu nanar. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tangan yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih kini ternodai oleh cairan berbau amis berwarna merah pekat. Sebelumnya ia membersihkan noda darah yang menempel pada bocah jingga itu._

_Jalanan yang menumpuk penuh dengan salju dan juga beberapa sirine mobil polisi masih terdengar begitu nyaring. Meski pak polisi sudah datang bersama ibu pantinya, Ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Bahkan ibu panti sudah membawakan boneka kelinci kesayangannya._

_Suara indah nan cempreng yang selalu Ia keluarkan dengan ceria tak lagi bisa Ia keluarkan. Walau ingin tapi rasanya tak sanggup, suaranya seperti tetahan oleh suatu benda tak kasat mata. Tangan mungil lain yang sedikit kecokelatan darinya melingkar di lehernya dari belakang._

_Tangisan orang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut tak surut menenangkannya. Rambut jingga seperti matahari terbenam itu milik teman baiknya menggesek halus rambut hitam gagaknya. Anak laki-laki yang tengah memeluk anak perempuan yang sedang terduduk tak manis meraung di tengah salju._

"_Rukia… Hiks…," suara tangisan anak kecil laki-laki itu mulai mereda disertai sesegukan ringan. "Ada aku… Hiks.. Di sini… Aku… Selamanya akan bersama dengan Rukia… Aku akan menjaga Rukia…"_

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seseorang yang kemudian menggeser kursi di depan gadis berambut hitam yang tengah terbengong menuju masa lalunya.

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Ishida."

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan klimis dengan potongan aksen miring ke samping itu hanya menampakan senyum dingin khas miliknya. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" manik _sapphire_ yang dingin itu menatap intens manik _violet_ yang kini sedikit meredup.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Rukia dengan cepat.

Ishida Uryuu menaikan frame kacamatanya cepat, wajahnya mendadak jadi lebih serius, Rukia balas kembali dengan pandangan serius. "Lalu?"

"Aku memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan Inoue." Rukia mengaduk-aduk minuman keduanya dengan lesu tanpa berniat meminumnya.

Ishida menyeruput _Ice lemon tea_ yang sebelumnya sudah dipesankan oleh Rukia hingga tandas setengahnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ada rasa berminat. Dasar memang manusia dingin!

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Inoue tapi, aku ingin Ichigo bahagia sebelum aku pergi." Ucap Rukia dengan suara pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Ishida.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Las Noches. Di sana ada yang akan mengadopsiku, katanya dia adalah kakak kandungku."

Ishida tahu, selama ini sejak umur Rukia baru dua tahun Ia telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan dibesarkan dip anti asuhan yang tak jauh dari wilayah perumahan mereka. Sejak kecil Rukia memang akrab dengan Ichigo karena keduanya sama-sama menjaga adik-adik yang bermain di taman. Rukia sendiri pernah mengatakan tidak ingin diadopsi oleh siapapun itu meski keluarga kandungnya datang mencari, karena gadis yang sudah dewasa dari umurnya itu sangat menyayangi keluarganya dip anti dan juga tentu saja Ichigo.

Dan mengapa tiba-tiba Rukia ingin diadopsi seperti itu?

"Kau bercanda. Jangan kira hanya karena kau putus kau mau diadopsi? Bukankah dulu kau yang bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin diadopsi, huh?!" geram Ishida. Sudah habis kesabarannya, padahal ia dikenal dengan pemuda berkepala dingin tapi kalau sudah menyangkut dua orang bodoh―Ishida tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali aku pertimbangkan dan baru kali ini aku mengambilnya. Lagipula…," Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Ishida penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Ishida tidak sabar.

"Lagipula ini adalah usahaku untuk memulai melupakan Ichigo yang selalu dekat denganku. Aku akan melupakannya, Ishida." Rukia menatap Ishida dengan tegas dan serius. Tidak dengan pandangan main-main.

"Kau tahu Rukia, tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang kau cintai." Ishida mengelus pucuk kepala Rukia dengan lembut, tatapan matanyapun ikut melembut seiring dengan sisiran lembut tangan Ishida. "Dan aku juga tidak semudah itu akan menyerahkan Inoue pada Ichigo."

Rukia menunduk, rintik kecil mulai berjatuh dari matanya. "Kau benar…," Rukia mulai terisak-isak sepelan mungkin. "Aku pun tak semudah itu menyerahkan Ichigo pada Inoue, tapi… Ini demi kebahagiannya…"

Dan malam yang mulai berlarut itupun menyisakan serentetan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Rukia…

* * *

**Tsudzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

Rasa adalah apa yang memenuhi diri manusia. Anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa. Begitu pula denganmu. Kamu, Rukia, yang kau tahu namamu hanya Rukia. Gadis remaja yang selalu saja mencintainya. Meski kondisi dan atensinya hanya untuk atas janji masa kecilmu dengannya. Bukan untukmu―dalam artian tidak menganggapmu lebih dari teman sejak kecil. Namun, kamu selalu tahu, bagaimana pun dia bertindak dalam hidupnya, kamu akan tetap mencintainya.

* * *

**Kimi O Horu**

**Tite Kubo**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Why by Secondhand Serenade**

**Warnings: AU, OOC terutama Ichigo, gaje, aneh**

**Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

_"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, Rukia! Hanya saja, aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melihat sekelilingmu. Demi dirinya, kau bahkan rela menulikan telinga dan membutakan matamu dari dunia,"_

Ucapan Ryou Kunieda dikala sore hari tepat sebelum dua hari Ichigo memintanya untuk menemuinya―Rukia tidak mau mengakuinya dengan hari diputuskannya dirinya―selalu terngiang sepanjang waktu. Seakan kalimat itu seperti bayangan dirinya yang akan memahat dengan indahnya di posisi tertentu.

Karena ucapan Ryou―sahabat perempuan satu-satunya di sekolah putri―Rukia rela melepaskan Ichigo yang selalu diiming-imingi oleh janji saat mereka masih kecil. Beri _applause _untuk Nona dengan peringkat 2 terpintar di sekolahnya itu tersebut karena sudah menuntun Rukia menuju keputusan yang **harusnya** sudah Ia lakukan sejak dahulu.

Sungguh Rukia memang telah berbuat keterlaluan sebelumnya. Dengan memonopoli Ichigo―yang pada kenyataannya Ichigo tidak pernah akan menganggapnya perempuan hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil.

Hanya karena keegoisannya Rukia mengabaikan sekelilingnya bahkan sekeliling Ichigo―yang akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang anak perempuan cantik dan manis dan lagi lembut bagai seorang Ibu.

Rukia menutup mata bahwa Ichigo tengah tertarik pada Orihime Inuoe.

Rukia menutup telinganya bahwa Orihime Inuoe telah terang-terangan menyukai Ichigo dan Rukia meminta Inoue untuk menjauhi Ichigo.

Ya beri semua perkataan tadi sebagai penekanan untuk dirinya. Agar dirinya merasa tertampar dan sadar.

Sungguh egois dirinya dahulu. Tapi itu dahulu karena pada hari ini, Ichigo sudah menyampaikan keinginannya yang dirasa sudah terpendam sejak lama. Rukia sadar, Ichigo bukan hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Pasti suatu hari nanti Ichigo akan pergi menjauhi dirinya walau ada sebuah 'janji' yang terus mengiringi Kurosaki sulung tersebut.

Dan malam itu juga Rukia menangis untuk ketiga kalinya setelah di café.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang begitu tanpa terasa.

Rukia yang tertidur pulas setelah menangis semalaman, terbangun dengan perasaan yang cukup melegakan walau kedua matanya dilingkari oleh warna hitam. Ini adalah sebuah jawaban yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan cintanya. Pikirnya ketika dia melihat mentari sudah sedikit tinggi.

Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut piyama bermotif kelinci berjalan dengan lunglai dan menggapai kain putih tebal yang menutupi kedua jendelannya. Disibaknya tirai tersebut hingga matahari menerobos langsung pada kamarnya.

Matanya menyipit, senyumnya terkembang riang.

"Ini adalah awal yang baru!" teriaknya gembira. "Semoga Ichigo bisa 'menembak' Inoue dengan benar!"

.

.

.

* * *

_Demi orang yang dicinta kita pasti akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Tak perduli bagaimana pedihnya hatimu saat berdo'a. Tak perduli bagaimana hancurnya hatimu jika kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai bukan untuk kita. Tak perduli bahwasannya kamu hanya berdo'a untuk kebahagiaannya semata._

* * *

.

.

.

"Pagi! Aku baru saja dari toko bunga bersama dengan Michiru. Lihat bunga ini. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan bunga ini?" tanya seorang gadis seumuran Rukia yang secara tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke hidung Rukia. Rukia melihat ke arah bawah seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arahMichiru―seorang anak perempuan yang selalu terlihat bersama dengan Ryou seumuran dengannya―dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan kecil.

Ryou―sang sahabat satu-satunya Rukia yang sangat pintar dan juga sadis diwaktu bersamaan―masih mengulum senyum menunggu reaksi sahabat dengan tubuh tidak cukup tinggi itu.

"Hm, harum. Bunga apa itu?"

Gadis berwajah putih dengan rambut hitam lurus bak model sampo tersenyum lebar. Michiru yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di sofa ruang tamu Rukia―entah bagaimana Michiru bisa langsung dapat tertidur seperti itu―hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas teratur. "_Daffodil_. Cantik kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan bunga, tapi menurutku... _cantik_. Sepertinya kau lengang hari ini. Tidak ekskul?" tanya Rukia seraya meraih bunga _Daffodil_ dan memainkannya dengan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Tidak. Aku malas." Jawabnya acuh yang kemudian meninggalkan Rukia di ruang tamu dengan kepala menggeleng. "Aku ingin membantumu membereskan semua barangmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Rukia tersenyum bahagia, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lalu ditubrukannyalah tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ryou sebagai rasa pelukan kasih sayang. "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Baiklah mari kita bereskan barangku!" ucapnya semangat.

"Baguslah kau sudah semangat!" Ryou mengacak-acak rambut hitam gagak itu yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan tidak suka oleh Rukia.

.

.

.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah bilang tentang pemindahanmu ini kepada Ichigo?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berselonjor sejenak setelah memasukan beberapa barang yang dikepak ke dalam kardus besar di pojok ruangan. Sudah hampir semuanya Rukia kemasi mengingat keberangkatannya ke Las Noches dua hari lagi. Hanya ada beberapa barang saja yang kemungkinan akan Rukia tinggal seperti peralatan elektronik yang besar, sofa, meja, lemari dan sebuah _Grand _piano berwarna putih milik panti asuhannya yang sengaja dihadiahkan untuk Rukia karena kelewat tua usianya.

Rukia menggeleng sebagai aksi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ryou. "Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya saat tiba di sana."

"Kenapa begitu?" Ryou menyeruput _orange juice_ yang sebelumnya telah dibuat olehnya.

"Karena… Kalau aku memberitahukannya sekarang kemungkinan Ichigo tidak akan menembak Inoue. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya bagiku adalah aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku harus _move on_, Ryou."

Ryou hanya memandang Rukia dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rasanya pedih, kasihan, namun dia salut pada sahabatnya yang akhirnya melupakan egoisnya sendiri dan menjadi pribadi yang baru.

"Berjuanglah Rukia. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya, sama seperti kamu melewati hidup ini tanpa kedua orangtuamu di sisimu." Ryou memeluk bahu Rukia yang sejurus kemudian keduanya menangis pilu.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menangis, keduanya saling berhadapan. Menatap saling penuh arti sambil menahan senyum yang kemudian ledakan tawa keras keluar sehingga membangunkan Michiru yang menggerutu pelan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Suara bel rumahan yang biasa terdengung di penjuru apartemen Rukia yang mulai kosong. Sontak keduanya berhenti tertawa dan menghapus bulir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata. Ryou beriniatif untuk membukakan pintu.

"Loh?!" Ryou memekik cukup keras saat tahu siapa tamu yang berada dibalik pintu.

Didapatinyalah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut biru dongker dengan klimis seperti orangtua. Warna kulitnya yang putih serta senyum masam khas miliknya, dengan mata yang indah sewarna rambutnya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata persegi panjang.

"Tsk!" desisnya membuat gadis dihadapannya berwajah masam seketika.

"Urgh!" Ryou begitu terpaksa saat member jalan untuk sang tamu―Ishida Uryuu masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil Rukia. "Masuklah!"

Keduanya pun lalu memasuki apartemen Rukia yang sudah cukup kosong akan perabotan-perabotan.

Ishida langsung menghampiri Rukia yang sudah duduk di kursi piano kesayangannya. Ryou yang melihat punggung Ishida hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti. Menghela napas sejenak dan menghilang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Ishida mengelus pundak kanan Rukia pelan. Rukia tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Justru kehangatan usapan yang mengalir dari tangan Ishida ke pundaknya itu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

"Benar kau akan pindah?" ekspresi Ishida berubah menjadi murung meski tidak kentara.

Rukia yang melihatnya―dengan ekor matanyanya―hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas punggung telapak tangan Ishida. Membawa tangan Ishida menuju dada kirinya―dimana itu adalah kebiasaan Rukia untuk menenangkan perasaan teman-temannya―lalu Ia terpejam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan pindah Ishida," ucap Rukia yakin, Ishida hanya diam terpaku menatap kepala Rukia tertunduk. "Dan aku sungguh akan melupakan Ichigo walau kenyataannya tidak dapat kulupakan." Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata _violet_ itu bertemu dengan mata _dark blue_. Berusaha menyakinkan, meneguhkan, dan memberi rasa nyaman tanpa ada kekhawatiran belaka melalui percikan-percikan isyarat.

"Aku mengerti, Rukia," Ishida melepas genggaman tangan Rukia kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Rukia dengan sayang. "Kau adalah orang kedua yang paling aku sayang setelah keluargaku," akunya dengan suara pelan, wajahnya yang sedikit merona dibuang jauh agar tidak ketahuan malu oleh Rukia.

"Ehem!" deheman Ryou yang cukup keras hingga mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Kalian romantis sekali." Tawa Ryou membahana membuat Rukia cemberut sedang Ishida hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lebih romantis dibandingkan aku dengan Rukia. Aku heran persahabatan kalian itu intim sekali." Ryou menyodorkan segelas _orange juice _kepada Ishida.

"Haha… kau cemburu, ya Ryou?" Ishida tertawa meremehkan. Ledekan Ishida membuat wajah Ryou merah menahan malu dan sejurus kemudian Ishida mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup kencang dari Ryou.

.

.

.

"Kau masih di sini rupanya," kata Rukia kepada pemuda bermata tajam itu yang tengah membaca sebuah tiket pesawat di sebuah sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek.

Menghiraukan jawaban singkat pemuda itu, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar beranda kamarnya. Terlihat siluet langit yang berwarna jingga keunguan menggantung di langit. Ryou sudah pulang bersama Michiru sekitar sejam yang lalu. Baru saja Rukia selesai mandi.

Rambutnya masih basah. Tetes-tetesan air masih mengalir di ujung rambutnya. Ishida berjalan menuju Rukia. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di pundak Rukia dan mengeringkan rambut Rukia dengan menggunakan handuk tersebut.

Rukia hanya diam mendapat perhatian dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu dulu aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Bisik Ishida tepat di telinga Rukia. Rukia merasa dadanya berdebar. "Tapi aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Ichigo."

Rukia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca polos dan melihat perlahan-lahan sang surya mulai menurun terlelap keperaduannya. Ishida masih setia menggosok-goskan rambut Rukia hingga kering.

"Tapi," lanjut Ishida. "Sejak bertemu dengan Inoue, aku mulai menyukainya. Sayangnya lagi, hati perempuan yang kusukai selalu saja menuju Ichigo."

Rukia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ishida. Ekspresi wajah Ishida yang kusut membuatnya prihatin. Kedua telapak tangannya refleks menaruh di kedua pipi Ishida. Ishida memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Berjuanglah Ishida. Aku tahu kau pasti lebih hebat dibanding Ichigo. Aku tahu itu." Ucapan Rukia memberikan rasa hangat tiba-tiba di hatinya. "Dapatkan Inoue, jangan mau kalah oleh Ichigo. Cinta bukan berarti kau juga harus merelakannya untuk orang lain."

Ishida mengangguk pasti dalam keheningannya. Rukia lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ishida tersenyum hangat, dikecupnya pipi mulus putih Rukia.

"Terima kasih."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat!"

Ishida hanya bisa tersenyum lembut begini di depan Rukia saja, ia rela untuk melepaskan topengnya yang kaku itu hanya kepada Ichido dan juga Rukia. Kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Ya, sahabat.

.

.

.

Ichigo melempar sembarang tas sekolahnya. Kamarnya yang masih gelap tak ada keinginan untuk menyalakan penerangan. Kemudian Ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk sembari membuka seluruh kancing kemeja sekolahnya dan menampilkan dalaman kaus berwarna oranye.

Hari ini kegiatannya sungguh lelah. Seharian Inoue masih menjauhinya karena perihal dipergokinya dirinya tengah bersama Inoue oleh Rukia. Inoue sepertinya ketakutan dipergoki oleh Rukia dan sejak saat itu Inoue berusaha menjauhinya. Ck, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia mengucapkan kata suka kepada Inoue.

Lalu selain Inoue, Ichigo juga tidak bertemu pandang dengan Ishida. Memang mereka sekelas tapi Ishida selalu saja menyibukan diri dengan menjahit boneka rajutan dan saat istirahat dia sudah menghilang entah makan siang dimana. Lalu saat pulang dia sudah menghilang juga.

Ck, rasanya hari ini menyebalkan sekali untuk Ichigo.

Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya kosong dan sejurus kemudian dia teringat akan gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan poni membelah wajahnya. Kemarin Ichigo tidak menghubunginya kembali. Dilain sisi Ichigo juga cemas dengan keadaan Rukia yang sudah dia putuskan. Ichigo setidaknya tahu bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak menguhubungi gadis tersebut. Namun akhirnya gentar juga usahanya.

Diraihnya ponsel flip berwarna hitam yang berada di saku celana kirinya kemudian men_dial_ nomor ponsel Rukia. Terdengar bunyi panggilan di detik ke lima sambungan itu terhubung oleh Rukia.

"_Moshi moshi_?" ucap suara di seberang bernada ringan yang sudah sering didengar oleh telinga Ichigo. Ichigo sejenak merasa lega.

"Rukia bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

Sambungan di sana hening sebentar, "Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Rukia pura-pura marah mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, kemudian dilanjutkannya kembali, "Tentu aku baik-baik saja, Jeruk." Rukia tersenyum simpul namun tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Sedang apa―" pertanyaan Ichigo terhenti ketika di sambungannya terdengar suara lelaki yang dikenal oleh Ichigo. Ishida. Ishida berada berasama Rukia. Sedang apa dia? "Itu… Ishida?"

"Ah, iya. Dia sedang membantuku merapikan sesuatu." Lalu tawa garing muncul pada sambungan tersebut. Ichigo merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Merapikan apa?" nadanya sudah mulai terdengar curiga.

"Ah, itu… Um," Rukia tampak bertele-tele mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Ichigo. "Ishida membantuku merapikan buku-buku yang lalu-lalu sudah kubeli yang akan kuberikan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan hari minggu ini." Ucap Rukia berbohong. Telapak tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat.

Ichigo yang masih curiga hanya diam, memikirkan apakah Rukia bohong atau tidak. "Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu. Sekarang aku akan ke sana."

Rukia cepat-cepat menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak-tidak Ichigo! Kami sudah selesai merapihkannya. Kau tidak usah datang kemari."

Ichigo semakin curiga, keningnya sudah semakin mengkerut. Suara Rukia di seberang terdengar gugup. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, pikir Ichigo. "Baikalah."

Rukia menghela napas lega. Ishida yang sibuk memindahkan kardus-kardus yang berat milik Rukia melirik sahabatnya yang sedang menelepon namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Baiklah Ichigo. Kurasa aku harus mandi, badanku terasa bau sekali." Rukia tertawa seperti dipaksakan.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Hn." Dan sejurus kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Ichigo menatap layar ponselnya sebal. Sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah seperti itu, ada hal aneh yang disembunyikan olehnya. Ichigo penasaran namun rasa penasarannya tergantikan ketika dia mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Inoue.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ishida heran.

"Hampir saja Ichigo akan kemari!" teriak histeris Rukia sembari meremas rambutnya bak orang frustasi. "Bisa ketahuan! Dasar Jeruk bodoh!" meski begitu hati kecil Rukia ingin sekali kalau Ichigo datang tiba-tiba menuju rumahnya dan ia akan menghentikan acara pindahan Rukia ini, tapi itu semua hanyalah keinginan kosong Rukia belaka.

Rukia harus sadar diri, meskipun Ichigo adalah seorang yang suka membantu temannya tapi bukan berarti Ichigo akan berlaku seperti itu padanya bukan? Mengingat kemarin mereka baru saja memperjelas hubungan yang aneh begini.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memberitahu saja kepadanya kalau kau akan pindah?" Lama-lama Ishida menjadi risih sendiri dengan kelakuan Rukia. Ia tidak suka dengan situasi seperti bermain kucing-kucingan ini.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan sebelum aku sampai di Las Noches. Aku tidak mau Ichigo menghentikan langkahku untuk _move on _darinya."

Ishida hanya menghela napas pendek. "Terserah kaulah." Kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya di atas piano.

"Ishida aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk perpisahan kita ini." Ucap Rukia seraya duduk di dekat piano dan membuka penutup tuts-tutsnya.

Ishida tampak biasa saja. Dia memang menyukai saat Rukia dan Ichigo bermain piano sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak. Permainan mereka berdua sungguh sangat indah bagai pemain professional. Ishida hanya diam berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi piano, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Ishida tidak seperti Ichigo dan Rukia yang bisa memainkan alat musik, ia lebih memilih merajut untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, meski begitu saat mereka masih kecil, Ishida rela menunggui mereka selesai bermain music.

Lalu Rukia menarik napas panjang dan mulai melincahkan jemari lentiknya di atas tuts piano hitam-putih. Ketika intro sudah berasa selesai dia membuka mulutnya. Suara merdu milik Rukia keluar.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

Rukia melirik ke arah Ishida. Ishida sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan piano juga suara miliknya. Rukia tersenyum puas.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

Diam-diam Ishida mulai mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Rukia. Lagu ini dulu pernah sekali diputar oleh Rukia dan Ishida adalah pendengar yang baik karena hanya sekali dengar, dia bisa mengikuti dengan benar lirik lagu ini.

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore_.

Lagu lamat-lamat kemudia suara Ishida ikut mendominasi permainan Rukia. Suara Ishida tidaklah jelek. Suaranya bahkan lebih bagus melebihi Ichigo yang sedikit fals dan berat. Suara Ishida adalah sopran cowok. Dan itu cocok dengan suara Rukia.

_I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home_.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?_

Permainan piano dan lagu selesai. Dengan jemari lincah Rukia, dia menambahkan intro terakhir dengan baik dan sungguh mengena. Ishida masih bersidekap dengan posisi _cool_ meski tadi terbawa suasana untuk ikut menyanyi. Dia sangat menghayati betul nyanyian tersebut―tentunya karena Rukia yang memancingnya.

"Ishida," Rukia memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Ishida mendengarnya namun tetap memejamkan matanya karena permainan piano Rukia belum berakhir. "Berjuanglah mendapatkan Inoue, dan aku pun akan berjuang melupakan Ichigo."

* * *

**Tsudzuku**


End file.
